


Жизнь фермера Сойера

by SerClegane



Category: Adventures of Tom Sawyer - Mark Twain
Genre: AU Border War, Gen, Historical References
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerClegane/pseuds/SerClegane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка описать дальнейшую жизнь Тома Сойера и его участие в Кровавом Канзасе и Пограничной Войне. Зачем идти в какую-то армию, если война приходит к тебе на порог? Кому - красные гетры, кому - партизанская рубашка, кому - горящий дом, кому - пляска в петле..</p><p>"You sons of Missouri, in towns and on farms,<br/>I hear you've been urged to go taking up arms,<br/>To fight the guerrillas wherever they're found—<br/>Take such a step and walk perilous ground.<br/>Remember we hide in the bush all around."<br/>Anderson's Warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. куда потратить десять тысяч

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uncleroot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncleroot/gifts).



Здесь хорошая земля, черная, жирная. Ткни палкой - палка прорастет. Здесь равнина до горизонта, здесь по ночам воют волки, если верить соседям, и орут рыси. Неосвоенные земли, дикие, могут даже индейцы напасть. Здесь спят с винтовкой в обнимку, с револьвером под подушкой. И Том Сойер не признается, что хочет домой, к тете Полли. Никогда. Потому что что там - школа, пыль, ходи по струночке, в воскресенье еще и в церковь. А тут - то пили доски на дом, на стены, на пол, то руби дрова, то гоняй змей с теплых камешков у колодца, то учись стрелять из здоровенного кольта-уокера, ох Мэри и разоралась, когда увидела, что мишенями стали ее кастрюли! Ох и орал ее муж! И где это она нашла себе такого косого и хромого, будто нарочно искала. Даже пришлось прятаться в кустах, потому что рука у него была тяжелая. И там, в кустах, Том встретил и застрелил совершенно дикую рыжую курицу! Ну как застрелил - кинул в нее камнем и свернул подбитой птице шею. А еще в кустах, на поляне, иногда паслись стреноженные кони, а иногда и нет. Кажется, возле них иногда крутился сосед Вилл Тайлер. И это его куры, такие же дикие, как и все у него в доме - собаки кусали всех, кого видели, корова бодалась, мулы шли, куда им хотелось, а не куда было надо, и дикая банда из его пятерых детей наводила ужас на Мэри. Еще и одна из пятерых оказалась ее тезкой, Мэри Андерсон. Курицу надо срочно ощипать, а перья закопать. И принести домой, пока не протухла. Главное - не говорить никому, где он был и где взял птицу. В кустах что-то зашуршало, или кто-то. Интересно, почему сосед- Тайлер, а его семейство отзывается на Андерсон? У мужа и жены вроде должны быть одинаковые фамилии. В кустах фыркнула лошадь. Внезапно Сент-Питерсберг показался родным, милым и уютным. Там всего лишь был один-единственный убийца. А тут, ночью, когда Том был должен спать и видеть третий сон, он слышал обрывки разговоров про красноногих, это что, индейцы такие? Есть же племя черноногих. И козодоев. Птичка, безобидная, орет противно, по ночам летает. Но птицы ничего не поджигают. Лошадь фыркнула второй раз и Том Сойер понесся домой, размахивая рыжей курицей, как вражеским знаменем. Ему показалось, что он увидел вороной хвост кусачей черной зверюги с гордым именем Эдгар Аллан. Только не хватало наткнуться на старшего сына Тайлера, если это его лошадь. И так поговаривают, что они с папашей оба конокрады, иначе зачем человеку залезать в глушь? А если еще и узнает про курицу, то к обеду Тома Сойера можно будет не ждать. Никогда.   
И стоило вкладывать деньги в землю, бревна, доски, если у тебя такие соседи? Это Том еще маленький и не понимает, что на свете делается. Вместо тихой жизни на ферме с любимым человеком - черный, душный страх, что кто-нибудь ночью подопрет дверь и подожжет дом. Потому что с Миссури. Потому что выговор такой, что не скроешь. И не знаешь, кто твои соседи. И страшно, когда случайно замечаешь возле своего дома трех всадников. И Том опять куда-то пропал. Драть его некому. Тут же, в глуши, в подлеске, волки, кабаны, змеи и соседи. А если его уже поймали и повесили? Просто так. Потому что могут и потому что легкая добыча. Или он все-таки пошел вместе с теми? А их слишком долго нет. Мэри слишком хорошо слышит страх в голосе маленькой сопливой Дженни-соседки, потому что боится сама. Но она не спрашивает, почему их нет. Здесь конокрадов вешают, здесь даже такой маленький поганец, как соседский Джим, уже ходит с оружием и не для красоты. И остается только ждать. Новостей или коней с пустыми седлами Может, уехать домой? Подумаешь, приживалка у тети Полли, да и Сид, наверное, соскучился. От них давно нет писем.


	2. Как Том Сойер получил, что заслужил

Дом на месте, дверь закрыта, Мэри кормит кур. Теперь главное — незаметно проскочить мимо нее.  
— А они его ищут! — из-за сарая вышел один из жутких новых соседей, косоглазый парень. — А я, как дурак, утопленника искал. Так если тут ваш Том, то кого я нашел?  
— Кого-то другого, — Мэри приблизилась с другой стороны.  
— Он уже такой был, ну, раздутый и еще синенький. Или она. Рыбы обожрали, трудно понять, это ваш мальчик или чья-то девочка.  
— Так если утопленник уже синенький и рыбы объели, то он же не пять минут назад утонул, — поддакнул Том.  
— А это еще что за птица? — курица. Злосчастная рыжая курица, которую перепуганный Том не успел ощипать. И Мэри ее заметила.  
— Ну надо же когда-то с кого-то начинать, — улыбнулся косоглазый, — сначала куры, потом поросята, потом можно и серьезными вещами заниматься.  
Вот тут Том Сойер и получил искренний подзатыльник от двоюродной сестры. И, кажется, он была не прочь так же поступить и с косоглазым, чтобы не учил чужих детей всяким гадостям! Своих пускай заведет!  
— Что-то будет. Гроза или опять сарай снесет ветром. И я б на вашем месте тут долго не засиживался, — косоглазый не то поддерживал светскую беседу, не то угрожал. Или предупреждал.  
— Почему это надо бросать хороший участок? — ну вот. Это Сэм приехал. Вроде бы ничего не купил, а просили же.  
— Ты сам это сказал, не я. Вот и подумай, почему. Твоя жена поумнее будет.  
— А если я скажу шерифу?  
— А если б у лягушки перья были, то была б она птичкой, — косоглазый уже собрался уходить. Вот и хорошо. А то еще молоко скиснет.  
Том Сойер всерьез задумался, а не податься ли ему в разбойники. Мэри была в ярости. Особенно когда поняла, чья курица. Даже погнала извиняться, причем вместе с собой, чтобы виновный по дороге не сбежал. И хуже всего было то, что жена Тайлера не стала читать мораль — еще один подзатыльник. Ее куда больше интересовало, кого там повесили в городе за конокрадство. Какого-то индейца. Бывает. А эта поганка Дженни там была и все видела! И теперь пересказывала матери и сестрам. И заодно — и соседке. Похоже, здесь не стоит воровать лошадей. Да и хороших лошадей трудно найти, или мулов, это уметь надо. Слишком опасно. А вот если взять черную собаку и покопать в полночь под виселицей, то можно вырыть мандрагору, а с ней доступны все клады земные, главное - перед тем, как копать, надо привязать собаку к виселице, тогда мандрагора убьет ее, а не тебя. Но подходящая собака была только у этого Тайлера. И вряд ли он ее одолжит, особенно если сказать для чего. А воровать — они там все злые, не искусают, так застрелят.  
Но кладоискательство пришлось отложить — сосед не ошибся. Здесь действительно может снести ветром и курятник, и сарай, и крышу с дома. И свинью вдобавок. Вот теперь Том Сойер с полным правом мог сказать, что свиньи летают. И дико орут при этом. Да на ремонт по такой погоде никаких денег не хватит. А Мэри боится. Боится, потому что муж уехал в город за гвоздями, а его долго нет. А соседи крутятся. То косоглазый, то его братец. А еще слышно, что кто-то захватил форт. Или арсенал в форте. Или городок Харперс-Ферри. Было бы что там захватывать! И это не индейцы. И даже не мексиканцы. Это вроде как аболиционисты. Вроде они даже кому-то голову отрубили. Большим палашом! Чего только на свете не бывает. А еще и другие соседи домой вернулись. Ага, Тайлер с сыновьями. Интересно, где они были? Но те слова, которые он сказал при виде бывшей кукурузы, Тому Сойеру говорить было нельзя.


	3. 3 - визит тети Полли

Миссис Полли Чалмерс, женщина весьма высоких моральных качеств, тряслась в бакборде по ухабам и рытвинам и тяжело вздыхала. Она целых четыре раза писала племяннице письма, но Мэри не отвечала. Может быть она умерла? Может быть, ее убили? Сейчас времена неспокойные, может, даже Последние. Да и про Канзас говорят нехорошее. Будто ездят там аболиционистские банды и нападают на людей. И никого не щадят. Миссис Чалмерс своими ушами слышала, как кто-то пугал непослушного ребенка человеком по имени Док Дженнисон, мол если будешь убегать на рыбалку без спроса, то попадешься его банде и они тебя убьют. Выдумка? Ой нет. Он по говору понимает, откуда человек. И если с Миссури, то все. Его людей даже в Арканзасе видели.  
И еще проповедник масла в огонь подливает. Бродячий проповедник, седой, лохматый, с горящими глазами. Ой не зря преподобный Спрэг его испугался — мало того, что проповедует этот проповедник про огонь и муки адские, и про слуг дьявола-аболиционистов, так еще и у преподобного Скаггса при себе четырехствольный дробовик! Если из такого в человека попасть, то можно сразу хоронить! Хорошо, что Том уже уехал — обязательно бы за ним бегал и просил дать в руках подержать. И почему Мэри в такую глушь забралась?  
Ну наконец-то! Вот ферма, вот Мэри, несет воду, вот и этот негодник Том, которого держит за шкирку кто-то незнакомый.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поскольку фамилия тети Полли неизвестна, то тут она будет Чалмерс.  
> Ларкин Скаггс, хоть и проповедник, но любит убивать аболиционистов. (Джеймс Карлос Блейк).  
> Чарльз "Док" Дженнисон - лицо реальное. Увы.


End file.
